


Sir

by Aku_Cinta_Kamu



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt Magnus Bane, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex Toys, Sexual Intimacy, Shameless Smut, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aku_Cinta_Kamu/pseuds/Aku_Cinta_Kamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they found out, it took both of them by surprise. After all, Magnus was the one with the boisterous and loud personality, it only made sense that he was more assertive. But they found themselves in the middle of (fantastic) sex and Magnus said something that made them both freeze.<br/>“Please, sir!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything that you recognize. Even the mug.  
> 

When they found out, it took both of them by surprise. After all, Magnus was the one with the boisterous and loud personality, it only made sense that he was more assertive. But they found themselves in the middle of (fantastic) sex and Magnus said something that made them both freeze.  
“Please, sir!”  
Alec felt his voice drop about three octaves as he gave an order, staring into Magnus’ worried eyes, eyes that looked as though he thought this was a bad thing, not something that made it nearly impossible to hold on to his control.  
“Cum.” One word. Alec was in charge. They both saw stars and it felt right. That didn’t stop them from the awkwardness.  
So there they were, cuddling after sex, when Magnus broke the tense silence. Alec was relieved at first-- it was hard to be tense and cuddle at the same time, especially after sex that left him this exhausted-- but then he was confused.  
“I’m sorry.” Magnus, wonderful, glittery Magnus, should never sound this sad or upset.  
“For what, Maggie? What’s wrong, love?” Alec tried to catch his gaze, but Magnus’ head was turned deliberately away, hair mussed from the pillow.  
“For what I called you, darling. I didn’t mean to… make you uncomfortable. I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking. Not that I should have been, mind you, because the things you do to me, I’m really not capable, but--”  
Alec cut off the rambling, Magnus’ humor falling flat. Did Magnus really think Alec minded so much? He shook his head with wonder.  
“Magnus, babe, you’re so blind sometimes.” Magnus stopped.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Magnus, I thought I was the one in the wrong-- I told you what to do! I gave you an order. It felt.. It felt good. I’m not going to lie. And if you think for one second that being called sir isn’t a major fucking turn-on, well, then you’re obviously blind.” Alec blinked at his own word choice. He wasn’t normally so calm when talking about sex. He didn’t have that kind of bravado. At the moment, though, he couldn’t even feel his face going red. It was a testament to Magnus’ constant reassurances. He grinned as the beautiful man looked up at him.  
Magnus searched his eyes for any kind of a lie. He found none. Not a fucking one. His face visibly brightened.  
“Well then. This calls for a proper kink negotiation. In the morning, though, sweetheart, I’m exhausted.” Alec sputtered, blush coming back.  
“W-what?”  
“A kink negotiation. We’re going to talk about what we’re into and what we’re not, for example, if I wanted you to tie me up and ride me until we were both dizzy with--” Alec cut him off by firmly placing a hand over his mouth, feeling his face burn.  
“I know what a kink is, Mags.” He pretended that his voice didn’t trip over the word ‘kink.’ Magnus just grinned and licked his palm. Alec rolled his eyes and removed his hand, pulling Magnus to his chest before he tried to say anything else. Alec was too damn tired for this conversation.  
“Night, babe.”  
“Goodnight, Alexander.” The last thing he registered was the sound of his name rolling off of Magnus’ tongue like it was luxurious and lined with velvet and satin.

True to his word, Magnus pulled Alec aside the following morning to talk about sex over cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate. Alec raised his eyebrows at the sweets but Magnus was glowing and he wasn’t about to decline the man anything. He ate them without complaint, even though he knew he’d go through hell later when the sugar was giving him cramps during training.  
“So you clearly loved it when I called you sir last night,” Magnus started, as if he had never doubted himself. Alec was glad his confidence was back full swing. That didn’t stop his face from going bright red as he looked down at his mug with determination, focusing on the glittery letters that spelled out “I like big cups and I cannot lie.” He nodded.  
Magnus sighed dramatically.  
“Don’t play coy, Alexander. I need to know what you want. This will make our time in bed much more pleasant for both of us. Just think: if I never told you that any form of physical violence or verbal punishment was a trigger for me, you’d have to deal with me in a full blown panic!”  
“You never mentioned that.”  
“Didn’t I? Well. No. Just no. Camille liked to do that and there’s no way I can do that again.” Alec valiantly didn’t flinch when her name was mentioned.  
“That’s okay. I could never do anything like that anyways. Praise, yes. That? Never. You’re amazing and if I ever even tried to say otherwise I’d try to cough up my own tongue.” Magnus made a surprised noise and Alec looked up to see that he wasn’t the only one blushing. Magnus looked away and Alec smiled. The man was simply adorable.  
“Would you stop, please? It’s already going to be hard to have this conversation without getting a hard on, we don’t need to make it any worse.” Alec’s brow wrinkled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The.. the compliment thing? It’s a major turn on.”  
Alec made a note of this, unable to stop a silly grin from reaching his face. Magnus snorted in a rather undignified manner.  
“Okay. Your turn, darling. One turn off and one turn on.” Magnus looked at him expectantly and Alec considered it.  
“I don’t do the pain thing either. I get too much of that on the job. Turn ons? There are far too many when it comes to you…” His blush was back with a vengeance. “I’d love to…” He trailed off, not even letting himself think about that. Magnus’ eyes got dangerous.  
“Don’t even think about leaving it there, darling. I won’t be held responsible when a truth potion is slipped into your drink unexpectedly.” Alec put down his mug, eyeing it suspiciously.  
“I… have thoughts. About.” He swallowed. “Maybe taking control, during sex? It could be a release for me. There’s so much that just happens to me and my family, and to be able to dictate how things are going to go? That sounds… good,” he finished lamely. He looked at Magnus whose pupils were blown wide. Magnus seemed frozen.  
“That was by far one of the sexiest things you could have said.” Alec felt his heart speed up. He hadn’t even been hoping for this much.  
“My turn, then.” Magnus said, trying to get himself composed. “I would love for you to take control. I don’t want verbal punishment or physical violence… but sometimes I feel like I need to be punished. I don’t know what you can do with that, but…” he trailed off. Something about that made him feel insecure.  
“Oh I have more than a few ideas,” Alec assured him.  
“Anything else, then, darling?” Alec nodded.  
“How do you feel about restraints?” He asked in one breath. Magnus blinked. He got up and took Alec by the hand to the bedroom, leaving behind a half-eaten cinnamon roll. He got on his knees and pulled a box from underneath the (enormous) bed. Inside were restraints of all kinds, plus cock rings, vibrators, dildos, and a number of other things which Alec had never encountered in his life.  
“They’re all unused. I was saving them for us, but I always assumed it would be you all tied up.” Magnus’ voice was quiet and gruff. Alec nodded, unable to say anything as he became aware of his painful hard-on.  
“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to call into work today with a cold. I’ll tell Izzy we’re having sex so she doesn’t try to come over with toxic soup. While I’m doing that, you’re going to take off all of your clothing and lie on the bed. Do not touch yourself. Do you understand?” His voice barely sounded like his own.  
Magnus nodded. Alec raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“One more thing, darling. Safeword? You know mine, but…”  
“Oregano. I’ll tell you why later.”  
“Magnus?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“It’s time for some ground rules. Always address me as ‘sir.’ Only speak when you are given permission. If I ask for a color, you will respond with ‘red, yellow, or green’ respectively. I trust I don’t have to go over how to use the colors?”  
“No sir.”  
“Good boy.” Alec only saw the shiver because he was watching for it. He turned away to hide a predatory grin. He left the room to call his sister.

After he had been teased mercilessly-- with promises for more later-- by his sister, Alec hung up the phone. He forced himself to wait before going back to Magnus. He focused on his breathing until he was sure he could hold out as long as he needed to.  
He walked back into the room. Magnus was on full display and he was gorgeous, laying flat on the bed with legs stretched into a wide V and cock leaking. Alec nodded with satisfaction.  
“Now, Magnus. I’m going to ask you a very important answer and you will reply very honestly. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Do you feel like a good boy today or a bad one? I’m not saying you are a bad boy, but if you need to be punished, I understand.”  
“A bad boy, sir.” Magnus’ voice wasn’t the confident one he was used to. It was vulnerable in a way that didn’t simply turn Alec on, it also made his heart sing. The amount of trust this man was willing to put in him was amazing.

Alec took the box and moved it out of Magnus’ sight, choosing the items he needed carefully. He came back and, with precision, handcuffed Magnus to the bed so he was unable to move either his arms or legs.  
“Color?”  
“Green, sir.”  
“Can you reach the emergency-release?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“You’ve had that checked recently?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good boy.” Magnus looked up at that, quizzically. He had, after all, decided that tonight he was a bad boy. He didn’t get praise.  
“Do not doubt me, darling. I know.” Magnus let his head drop back to the pillow.  
Alec wasted no time preparing Magnus, working his fingers in and out of his lover’s tight heat and making sure that there was enough lube there for what he wanted to do. He pulled the vibrator from it’s place in the box. It was a rather large one, enough that Alec was sure that it would be a stretch. That was the point. Not pain, but close enough to it that Magnus would feel it.  
By the time he had worked the toy all the way in, Magnus was keening and rocking back and forth, trying to get some kind of friction. Alec released the toy and held Magnus’ hips still.  
“No.” he growled. Magnus stopped. His hips twitched involuntarily, Alec knew there was only so much Magnus could hold back, but he was definitely pleased by the results. Then he snapped a cock ring on Magnus and turned the toy on, skipping every one of the lower settings.  
The result was incredible. Magnus was reduced to tears at some point, sobbing and keening, unable to stop his hips from twitching, but doing an incredible job trying. Alec didn’t stop talking to him.  
“You’re so beautiful, darling. So selfless and wonderful. So good for me, so good. But this is your punishment. You don’t get to cum. You understand. I’m going to keep you here until you can be a good boy and you see how fantastic you are. How much you deserve this. My good boy. My wonderful, kind-hearted, selfless, darling.”  
Magnus’ entire body was flushed. Alec admired it for a good while, taking in what was his.  
By the time Alec finally let him cum, Magnus thought he would implode. His entire body was quivering and he was covered with sweat and other fluids. Alec had cum, multiple times in fact, and the room smelled of sex.  
Magnus awoke from his blackout to his lover’s face, eyes greeting him with love and acceptance. Magnus felt tears return to his eyes and he tucked himself inside of his Alexander’s arms, feeling completely safe and accepted. Even after centuries full of sex, he was reduced now to feeling like a teenager who had just lost his virginity. Alec tightened his grip around Magnus. After a minute, he spoke.  
“And to think that this was only round one, love.” Magnus looked up at him and grinned. He knew he kept this man around for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Camille ships it in the worst way possible, Magnus needs more love more often, and Alec has some explaining to do. No sex scene, just an angsty-turned-fluffy take-care-of-Magnus chapter.
> 
> Trigger warnings for explicit Non-Con/Rape, but it's not too graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been forever. Sorry. But I'm ready to write now, so don't kill me. As always, I own nothing. Otherwise the story would be focused on Malec not Clace.
> 
> If you want to see more, leave a comment! Have a specific request? Let me know! I can't promise I'll fill all prompts, but you might get lucky and catch me in the mood.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos!

Alec hadn't gone home that night. The hunt had gotten messy and none of them had gotten out unscathed. He would have gone home anyways, except for the fact that he had to carry Jace home, because he was a stubborn bastard who couldn't be bothered to watch his back. Jace was fine after a few tense hours and Alec had been asleep before his head even hit the pillow. However bad Alec's night was, though, he didn't have it the worst.

Magnus was worried. His favorite blue-eyed shadowhunter was late. There was no call or text from him, which meant one of three things. He could be dead, or his brother or pig-headed parabatai had gotten injured. The third option... well, they had gotten into a fight that morning. Magnus barely remembered what it was about. Something silly, probably, like replacing Alec's gear with more colorful alternatives, but hey! That was Magnus' job as a good boyfriend. He couldn't still be mad could he? Trying not to worry too much, Magnus changed into fuzzy pajama pants and one of Alec's hideous over-sized sweatshirts and went to bed. He didn't sleep a wink.

Meanwhile, Camille was bored. Her minions-- yes, she called them minions, no you don't get to judge her for finding it amusing-- had let her know that her favorite Warlock's favorite new plaything had stormed from their apartment that morning, upset, and hadn't returned that night. She smiled. She really did enjoy the two together. It wouldn't work out, though. Not unless Magnus could get over himself enough to let the boy know he was needed. She had tried to get him to open up about his past before, but... well, she supposed she underestimated the length Magnus would go to to hide his past.

At least he couldn't hide her. She wouldn't let him. She had a plan.

Magnus rolled over and checked the clock. The red lights flashed 1:47 at him and he sighed and held his stuffed penguin closer. Alec had won the penguin for him. He missed Alec.

Suddenly, there was a noise from outside the bedroom door. Magnus' eyes shot open. "Alexander? Darling?"  
A form slipped into bed behind him and moved his wrists into the restraints that remained on the bedpost from the previous night. Magnus went willingly. It wasn't like Alec to get straight to the point like this: normally he would at least ask Magnus if he was good or bad. Apparently he already knew.  
Magnus had a feeling he knew too.

He felt his fuzzy pajama pants being pulled down and he fought to contain a whimper as the hands deliberately avoided his skin. He was lying on his stomach with his four limbs in cuffs and his pants around his ankles. His heart was pounding. Soon, he heard the cap of the lube and he shuddered. He felt himself start to shake.  
He wasn't going to beg. He would be quiet. And if he was good, Alec would tell him. He didn't need reassurance yet, he told himself. He was a good boy. He was good for Alec, even when he was bad. Alec had told him so.

The toy was pressed into him with no preparation and Magnus fought to contain the noises he wanted to make. He tried to pretend that it felt good, tried to rock his hips like he would if he were hard. Really, though, it just hurt. And he was scared.  
Alec didn't normally scare him.

The toy eventually sat all the way inside him and pressed against his prostate. That certainly got his attention. He started rocking into the feelings for real and cried out quietly as the toy started vibrating inside him.

Smack! Magnus howled. What was going on? He had told Alec no pain. He didn't want this. He wasn't ready for this yet.  
Smack! Pain spread lower this time, over the back of his thighs. Maybe if he was a good boy, Alec would stop.  
Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Oregano." Magnus whispered. _SMACK!_  
"OREGANO! Stop, please!" Magnus cried out, barely recognizing his own voice as his breath sped up.

"Really, Magnus, I thought you could take more. You always did, for me. You're such a bad boy. He's ruined you." Magnus froze and his blood turned to ice. Camille. His stomach rolled. He started shaking and the pit of his stomach turned to lead. The toy stopped vibrating.

Camille laughed and smacked the back of his thighs one more time before leaving, not even shutting the door behind her.  
"Oh, and Magnus? Your shadowhunter is dead. I thought I'd bring you the message personally." Camille wondered if she had oversold it, but shrugged before walking away.

Magnus saw red. He broke the restraints on his wrists and wrenched the toy out of himself, barely remembering to release his ankles too before he ran to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. He could see his Alec, throat slashed on the street, or dagger inside his stomach in a ditch, or strangled in the wilderness. The pictures flashed through his mind and he threw up again. He cleaned himself up hurriedly, then pulled on shoes.

He didn't care that he was in fuzzy shark pajama pants and a grey hoodie seven times too large. He started running. His heart was pounding and he felt like passing out. He kept running.

The institute. He didn't remember getting there, coming to himself as he pounded on the door, demanding entrance.  
Isabelle answered it.

"Magnus? By the angel you look terrible! What happened? Nevermind, I'm going to go get Alec, you wait here." She ushered him into the infirmary and he sat numbly. Whatever she had said, he didn't hear it. Her words couldn't break past the fuzzy cotton in his ears. There was another voice nearby. Jace, he thought idly. It didn't matter if it wasn't Alec. He stifled a sob and sniffed, reaching up to wipe his nose but finding that he had tears running down his face too. He didn't know how long he sat there before there were hands enveloping his own.

"Baby? Look at me. Darling, what happened?" The voice was gentle and so were the hands, the fingers that came up to wipe away his tears and cup his face, forcing Magnus to look up. His heart stopped. It couldn't be. She said...  
"Alec?" His voice broke and he couldn't stifle his tears any longer, they started flowing silently down his face.

"Oh Maggie. Whatever's going on, I'll fix it. You just have to tell me what's wrong, honey." Magnus didn't remember moving, but one minute he was sitting and the next he was kneeling with his face buried in Alec's lap, and not in a sexy way. In a way that involved snot and shaking and unattractive gasping noises.

His hands, Alec's wonderful beautiful hands, stroked through his hair, letting him regain his composure. Soon he came back to himself.

"Just found him like this--"  
"After Izzy left, he just sat there crying, he wouldn't answer me--"  
"--Know what happened?"

"Sir, please. I can't. I don't know what's going on. Please." The room went dead silent.

"It's okay darling, I've got you. I have you Mags, you're going to be okay. I promise." Alec stood, gently moving Magnus off of his lap, but he didn't have time to be upset. Strong arms wrapped under his back and knees and he curled into them, shaking and nosing his face into the crook between Alec's neck and shoulder.

"I have you, my love. Everything will be okay." They were moving. Magnus found himself in a bed again and he almost cried, but the hands didn't go to his pants. They took his shoes off gently and then Alexander was sliding into the bed too, pulling him close to a warm chest. He sobbed and tried to breathe in the smell of Alec, tried to breathe in general, but he couldn't remember if he was breathing by the time he made it to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus became aware of the fact that he was very warm. Not in a bad way, in a safe way. His head was resting on a chest that was breathing steadily. He nuzzled into it, appreciating its strength and beauty. It smelled like home. Hands ran through his hair and an amused sound shook his head slightly, enough that he came back into awareness.

"Alexander?" he whispered. In a flash he was straddling the man, cupping his face in his hands. "Oh my love, I thought I had lost you." Alec allowed Magnus to pepper his face with kisses, although he was confused and worried out of his mind, before capturing his lips. The tension flooded out of Magnus' bones and he collapsed, clutching Alec to himself. Alec clutched back, just as hard.

"Magnus, what happened?" Magnus remembered and his face flushed with shame. He shook his head.

"Nothing, darling. Nightmare, I suppose. They're coming ever more frequently. Perhaps I have developed a minor attachment to you, for I find the thought of losing you unbearable."

Alec stared at him in disbelief, pulling out of the embrace and sitting up so they were facing each other. He growled.  
"That wasn't nothing, Maggie. And don't you even lie to me. Don't." Magnus looked down, escaping the accusing eyes of his lover.

Alec got up and stretched before grabbing his hand.  
"Come on, then. I'm going to make hot chocolate and I'll put whipped cream _and_ sprinkles on it, and then you're going to drink it and tell me what happened." His tone left no room for argument, and Magnus found that his body didn't either, as his grip was rather tight. He whimpered and Alec's head snapped towards him so fast that Magnus was concerned his neck would break. Their eyes locked for a moment, Alec's unbelievably concerned, and Magnus' afraid, trapped, his breath quickening as he remembered the grips like vices on his wrists and..  
"Breathe, darling. There's my good boy." Alec let go of his hand reluctantly. Magnus rubbed at his wrists. Alec spotted the movement and grabbed them.

There were dark purple bruise marks. Magnus thought idly that it must be the standard result for ripping handcuffs off of the headboard. He wondered if the headboard or the handcuffs were broken. He couldn't remember.

"Who did this?" He whispered. He gently cradled Magnus' wrists and kissed them as if they were fragile, as if Magnus hadn't done this to himself.

It broke Magnus. All of a sudden he was talking, all of the secrets tumbling out of his mouth at once, everything he had wanted to keep hidden because he had been ashamedandscaredanda _bad_ boy. Alec's eyes darkened but Magnus couldn't look away, even as his lips betrayed him, even as he saw rejection in his lover's eyes.

"I'm going to kill that bitch dead." Magnus startled. He hadn't even realized that he had stopped talking. And...

"You're not mad?" Alec's hands came up to cup his face.  
"Oh, darling. Oh my beautiful boy. I could never be mad at you, not for this. _She_ did this to you, you did nothing wrong." He paused to stroke his thumbs under Magnus' eyes. "And for what it's worth, I wasn't mad. And even if I were... I could never, _would_ never do something like that to you. I wouldn't make you afraid. I would tell you how good you are. I wouldn't _ignore_ your safeword," this last sentence was almost a growl, but Magnus knew it wasn't towards him. All of a sudden there were tears on his face.

He felt safe again. The tension melted out of his frame and he clutched at Alec, pulling him close and once more breathing in the smell of sweat and sandalwood and _sexy_ that belonged to Alec. And Alec once again scooped him up and carried him to bed.

"I'm going to be back soon with that hot chocolate I promised, okay?" he said gently. Magnus nodded, trusting that Alec would be back for him. Always.

"I'm gonna... nap," Magnus yawned and shut his eyes, hoping that the message got across. There was a chuckle as fingers rested on his cheekbone lightly before lips pressed to his temple.

"Sleep, my love. Rest now, my good boy."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Alec went downstairs again he was fuming. He walked into the kitchen and punched the refrigerator, barely wincing as his knuckles protested. He drew his fist back to hit it again, practically seeing Camille's face appear in the steel, before a hand caught his.

"Alec! Alec, hey, calm down." Jace let go of his wrist and turned him by the shoulders. At the sight of the fury in his eyes, his eyebrows raised. Alec sighed and relaxed, sliding down the fridge to slump awkwardly on the floor. Jace sat in front of him, and Izzy joined him, pushing Jace to the side to make room.

Alec explained the basics of what happened, revealing no details so as to preserve some of Magnus' dignity. By the time he was done, both of them looked as angry as he felt.

"-- and so, basically, I have to hunt down Camille and feed her her own entrails, are you in?" They both nodded without hesitation. "Great, so grab your weapons and meet me in twenty--"

"No, Alec. You can't leave Magnus like that." Alec froze and then swore. He had forgotten that Magnus was waiting upstairs in his bed, expecting Alec to return soon with hot chocolate.

The hot chocolate. Alec stood and put the kettle on with quick, precise movements, before getting out the hot chocolate powder and the whipped cream and sprinkles. The others had risen as well, and were studying him curiously.

"What? Magnus likes sprinkles." He said defensively. Izzy started laughing. "What?"

"I so thought that you were the sub! This is hilarious." Alec raised his eyebrows, offended, as Jace smirked. "Excuse me?"

"Lighten up, little brother." Alec was about to respond indignantly that she wasn't older and that she needed to stop talking, but the kettle started whistling and he continued making the hot chocolate. He paused for a second to marvel at the mug. He didn't know how _this_ had wound up at the Institute.

"I like big cups and I cannot lie?" Jace asked, gesturing to the mug. Alec sighed.

"It was a gift. And stay out of my love life, Iz! Angel!" He sighed "Sometimes I think you're just jealous that I'm getting more than you now," he mumbled. Jace burst out laughing.

"Yeah we know, 'sir'" he said mockingly. Alec went red. That was more of his sex life than he wanted on display. His siblings laughed.

"We're just glad you're happy, Alec." He sighed, glad that Izzy was dropping it. "You're nicer now that you get laid regularly. Or, I guess, Magnus gets laid. You do the laying, right?" Alec didn't dignify that with a response, just grabbed the hot chocolate, which had a surprising amount of sprinkles balanced on top of the whipped cream, and left the sounds of his siblings innuendos behind him. Magnus needed him. Because Camille had raped him and she... he was going to throttle her.

"Alec?" Jace's hand touched his shoulder gently and he hadn't realized he had stopped. He turned to face his parabatai and found a surprisingly gentle, yet firm look in his eyes. "We'll find her. And then we'll put her down like the bitch she is." Alec nodded, the lump in his throat growing. He started again for the stairs, and found it was easier to breathe now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Magnus?" he hummed, deep in his chest. He wasn't quite awake enough for that yet, thank you. "Magnus, I brought you hot chocolate." There was a slight weight beside him as Alec sat down. The sweet smell hit his nose and he became more alert.

"It has whipped cream. And sprinkles. Just the way you like it." Magnus sat up and barely opened his eyes, making grabby hands in the direction of the voice. Alec laughed and placed the cup in Magnus' hands, keeping hold of it so he wouldn't spill. Magnus drank the hot chocolate slowly, savoring it. By the time he was done, he was fully awake, and feeling much better. He also had whipped cream on the end of his nose, which his boyfriend decided to lick off. Magnus scrunched up his face, disgusted, and Alec laughed.

"I ran a bath, it should be ready by now," he said gently, pulling Magnus up. Magnus followed him to the bathroom, suddenly shy. Alec turned the water off. He picked up a piece of foam from the bath and giggled as he planted it in his boyfriend's hair. Magnus made an indignant sound, brushing the foam onto the floor.

Alec stripped himself efficiently and Magnus _knew_ that he was staring, thank you, he just couldn't bring himself to care. Because those muscles and that hot ass was all his. Eat your heart out, Ragnor, I'd like to see you try to find a man even half this hot. Alec chuckled and Magnus realized he had said that out loud. Oops.

Alec gently took Magnus' clothes off, keeping eye contact. Magnus tried to duck his head, shy, but Alec stopped and waited until he made eye contact to start again. He whimpered when Alec finally got to his pants. Alec took his hands off. Magnus slowly took them off himself, and his underwear and then went quickly to the water. He was about to get in, but Alec stopped him.

"Magnus, baby, you've been so good for me, but I need to take a look at those. I've got to know if I need to call Catarina." He swallowed.  
"Yes sir," he whispered. Alec examined his back, butt, and thighs carefully and efficiently. Less than a minute later, Magnus was in the bath, blushing, but spared from further embarrassment.

Alec slid into the bath opposite him and took his foot, massaging it gently with a skill that Magnus didn't know he possessed, and he would most definitely be exploring later. An hour later when they slid out of the bath and into bed, still wet, and Alec held him and kissed him and told him how good he was and _didn'tevenpressforsex_ Magnus finally felt clean again.

He wasn't okay, but he was safe. And he wasn't afraid of anything.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Camille didn't even know what hit her. She died less than three days after she had 'visited' Magnus. The death was brutal and painful, but mercifully fast, which, Alec told himself, was far more than she deserved. He cleaned his blades and his bow and headed home to his lover.

This time, he wouldn't be late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has been deliberately getting on Alec's nerves... Alec can't punish him when he's this angry.
> 
> Yep, it's the one you've all been waiting for. You've asked and I've answered.
> 
> Nothing is mine, ESPECIALLY the poem by the amazingly talented E.E. Cummings. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed or if you have a prompt you'd like to see!

Alec put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He needed to collect himself before he faced Magnus again. It had been a long few days.  
It wasn’t like Magnus had done any one thing in particular that annoyed him. It had been little things: he’d been leaving dirty dishes everywhere-- a habit Alec thought was cured months ago-- and deliberately picking on Alec, going just beyond what would have normally been kind teasing. And on top of that, he had stopped taking care of himself: he took clients he normally wouldn’t and worked himself to the bone, forgetting to eat most of the time-- although, Alec thought this couldn’t be true, seeing as there were dishes on every surface in the house. He went so far as to use Alec’s mug-- it had become his mug, somehow. It suited Magnus more, but it was a gift and…. That was beside the point-- as a makeshift water bowl for the Chairman. It was like--  
Alec suddenly straightened up. It was like Magnus was pushing his buttons on purpose, for some reason. Like he wanted--  
Like he wanted to be punished. Alec sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath and released all of his nervous energy. This wasn’t about him. It wasn’t something that he had done. This was Magnus trying to be punished, but for what, Alec couldn’t fathom. That didn’t matter though. What mattered was that Magnus-- his Magnus-- was tied up on the bed, hurting. Asking to be punished.  
And Alec had tied him up and left to catch his breath. He was in there, awaiting punishment. A slow, albeit a little sour, grin spread across Alec’s face. Magnus didn’t have a clue what he was getting himself into.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Alec walked into the room slowly without looking at Magnus. He could feel the warlock’s eyes following him, had studied the man long enough to know exactly how breathtaking they were, out in full display without any glamour. If he looked, he wouldn’t be able to conceal his worry, his lack of anger. He moved to the bedside and rearranged Magnus carefully, unlocking and relocking restraints until Magnus was lying comfortably on his stomach with his hands above his head and his legs spread in an open v.  
He only spoke to ask for a color. The reply was instant-- green. He nodded in satisfaction, then moved to the bathroom and got out some lotion. He rubbed it on his hands, making sure that they weren’t dry and would be smooth and warm to the touch. He grabbed one of Magnus’ many bottles of massage oil, then went back into the bedroom.  
He started with Magnus’ feet, rubbing the oil carefully into his heel, the arch of his foot, the top of his foot, the calves, each getting equal time as he worked his way up his lover’s body.  
He didn’t notice when he started talking.  
“ _i carry your heart with me_ ” he kept his voice low, his lips hovering just above the skin of Magnus’ instep.  
“ _(i carry it in my heart)_ ” lips planted on the back of one knee. Magnus was listening intently, his breath shuddering in the silence between lines.  
“ _i am never without it. (anywhere I go you go, my dear;_ ” Lips pressed to the toes of his other foot.  
“ _and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)_ ” his voice lowered, it was dark and sexy. Magnus whimpered, a sound just louder than the sound of his panting.  
“ _i fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true_ ” he caressed his way up Magnus’ thighs, kissing, massaging, biting gently and playfully.  
“ _and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant_ ” His hands stilled at Magnus’ waist, stopping his hips from rocking into the bed. “ _and whatever a sun will always sing is you_ ” he smiled and leaned in, his lips hovering over Magnus’ spine.  
“ _here is the deepest secret nobody knows_ ” lips and tongue meandered up Magnus’ spine, slowly, hands massaging into waist, hips, shoulders, miles and miles of skin.  
“ _(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_ ” the words were husky, whispered in a hot breath just behind Magnus’ neck. There were goosebumps up and down his entire body, he was shuddering and panting and writhing--  
“ _and this is the wonder that’s keeping the stars apart_ ” Alec allowed his naked body rest on top of Magnus gently, rocking his hips slowly and deliberately. Magnus moaned, needy noises that were uncontrollable. Noises that would’ve embarrassed even him in the light of day.  
“ _i carry your heart_ ” Hands rotated Magnus to the side slightly, weight shifting together so that Alec could wrap his hand around Magnus, quickly and efficiently stroking him just the way he liked it.  
“ _(i carry it in my heart)_ ” Alec whispered as he brought Magnus to a gentle orgasm that left him boneless on the bed. Alec opened the handcuffs, then straddled Magnus, waiting for him to be ready to have a conversation. Magnus opened his eyes to see his lover straddling his hips, beautiful blue eyes locking with his immediately.  
“What was that?” he asked, voice soft and full of wonder.  
“E. E. Cummings. _I Carry Your Heart With Me._ " Magnus’ brow furrowed in confusion. That hadn’t been the answer he was expecting.  
“No, I mean…” he trailed off, turning his head away, ashamed.  
“You want to know why I didn’t punish you,” Alec took hold of Magnus’ chin and gently turned him back so he met his eyes again. He hadn’t phrased it like a question. Magnus swallowed thickly and nodded, tearing up slightly-- be it from his shame or from the overwhelming poetic experience, he didn’t know.  
Alec smiled and bent to kiss his lover on both cheeks.  
“Oh Maggie,” he said, whispering the name reverently. “My Magnus. My silly beautiful warlock.”  
“Yours.” Came out of Magnus’ mouth before he could stop it. A blush rose in his cheeks and Alec chuckled, cupping one in his hand and sliding his other hand around to do the same to Magnus’ neck. He felt safe and loved and cherished. And when he realized this, the tears started falling down his face.  
Alec panicked, wondering if he had done the wrong thing and withdrew his hands.  
“Hush, darling, you’re okay. You’ve done nothing wrong. I was angry, and… I knew that if I punished you, I’d go too far. I know you felt like a bad boy, but I couldn’t punish you today. It wouldn’t be safe, it would push both of us into a bad place. So I thought that maybe,” he couldn’t stop himself, didn’t stop until Magnus sat up abruptly, Alec sliding a little lower onto his hips.  
“No! It was wonderful, my love. I’m not upset, I promise. I’m just a little overwhelmed, Alexander.” he buried his face into Alec’s muscular chest and sunk into the ensuing embrace. They sat there for a while, drinking in each other’s presence and calming down. After a while, Magnus pulled back and rubbed the dried tears off of his skin.  
Alec looked at him fondly, then kissed him. It was their first kiss on the lips since the whole ordeal started and it felt like coming home. It left them both breathless, leaning their foreheads together.  
“What was all this about, anyway?” Alec asked. Magnus was quiet. Just as Alec thought he would get no answer, Magnus started talking.  
“I didn’t feel safe anymore.” Alec pulled away, hurt.  
“It’s not your fault, darling. I know you’ll take care of me. But, with Camille… she knew how to get into my head, Alexander. She got into the warded apartment and was able to… do what she did. It made me feel like I wasn’t safe in my own home. So I lashed out a little and that wasn't fair, and I'm sorry for that. But, she took… she took my home away from me. And I think…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking away.  
“I think you just gave it back,” he looked up and grinned, knowing how cheesy it sounded and, shrugging helplessly, met Alec’s eyes.  
They were full of tears.  
Another kiss and then he was being enveloped in the arms of his lover. Alec held him as he shook, riding through the storm with him. In that moment, all he knew was that his heart was a thousand times too big for his chest and that the man in his arms was the most important thing in his life. He’d give up anything for his beautiful man.  
And for the first time, that didn’t scare him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has an idea that won't go away. It's not what you think....

Sex with Magnus was wonderful. It was fulfilling whether or not they were “playing,” and there wasn’t anything Alec could think of that he would rather be doing. They had settled into a rhythm and it felt like they made it through their everyday lives as fast as they could, because the end of the day was a promise of spending time together.

Alec was happy. Until he started having dreams. He had dreams about their roles being reversed-- which wouldn’t be a bad thing, and he was sure Magnus would be willing to at least try it. They were both very open to new ideas. Except… 

Alec wanted to submit nonsexually. And they had never done anything like that before. They hadn’t even talked about it. He knew Magnus was a very sexually driven man, and he didn’t think he would understand. So he didn’t say anything.

After a few days of staying quiet, there was energy built up under his skin and he couldn’t sit still. Not even amazing sex left him sated. He couldn’t get out of his head: he couldn’t stop thinking. His mind was working fast all day, leaving him exhausted at night.

He started keeping a journal of all the things he dreamed about. Of Magnus… touching, focusing only on him. Memorizing every detail about him. He wasn’t expected to talk or to move, just to feel. He was allowed to let go and let Magnus take over. To take him out of his body.

Writing it down made it worse. So much worse. Alec groaned and threw the little black journal across the room. So much for that idea. He couldn’t cure himself of it. He sighed and grabbed his gear. He needed to go hunting.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alexander walked through the door, a little later than usual, but not late by any means. He hadn’t been late since Camille… well. And they were far beyond that now, but he didn’t want to send Magnus into a panic attack. So he was always on time, even if it meant that sometimes, like tonight, he couldn’t kill off all of his energy.

So Alec’s adrenaline was hyped up even more than when he had left, which was, to say the least, not helpful. He walked through the door and kicked his boots off. Stripping his jacket off, he walked through the living room and towards the bedroom where he saw Magnus.

He was holding a little black journal.

Alec’s mind went completely blank. His heart started pounding. He froze.

Magnus’ eyes met his in slow motion. Magnus’ face was impassive. No emotion at all.

Alec tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. This was it. Magnus was going to leave him because he had disgusting ideas. He wanted something that normal couples didn’t do, something that Magnus wasn’t into…

Magnus was suddenly right in front of him, golden eyes staring deep into his own. He felt transparent. Hollow. Magnus slowly took Alec’s jacket from his hands and folded it, placing it on the vanity. His lips were moving, but Alec couldn’t hear him until he tuned in purposefully and…

“-- alright, darling. It’s okay. Let me help you. That’s it.” he eased Alec’s shirt over his head, running his hands over his warm muscles. He helped Alec get out of his pants and his socks, but, surprisingly, left his underwear on.

He led Alec to the bed, positioning him slowly. He wound up on his back, in a relaxed position, with his wrists gently crossed over his head, elbows bent loosely. Magnus smiled.

“Beautiful, darling. You’re gorgeous. I’m going to be one second, okay? I need to get some things. I want you to lay here and breathe.” He smiled and the corners of his eyes scrunched up. It was a real smile.

Real smiles meant that he was staying. Everything would be okay. Alec let his eyes fall closed and he released a tense breath. Magnus chuckled as he left the room quietly. Then he just focused on the slowness of the world. It was like he was breathing through molasses; he was already relaxed and Magnus hadn’t even started doing anything yet.

Magnus returned. Alec couldn’t tell how long he had been gone, but it didn’t matter. He was back. Alec hummed, happy, and opened his eyes. Magnus was holding a bag, one of his large designer purses. Magnus followed his eyes and snorted lightly.

“Yes, well. We don’t really do much grocery shopping, do we, my Alexander? I didn’t have any other kind of bag lying around.” His voice was low and heavy, just on the edge of a whisper. It made Alec feel… melty.

Magnus walked to the bed, leaving the bag behind for the moment. For a minute, all he did was stare at Alec and-- oh. This is what he needed. Magnus’ attention, his full focus was on Alec. Every fiber of his being called to Magnus: this is what he had meant. He needed Magnus’ attention, his full focus. He needed Magnus.

Magnus reached towards Alec slowly, then gently dragged his nails across Alec’s stomach, up to his chest. Alec shivered in delight. The sensation wasn’t painful, it wasn’t a scratch. It was pleasant and soothing. It left a trail of goosebumps on his skin. Magnus spent a few minutes tracing patterns on his stomach, up to his chest, back down his chest, over his arms, his stomach again. Alec didn’t know it was possible to keep getting more relaxed. He closed his eyes and let the sensations take over.

Magnus stopped briefly, leaving Alec feeling cold but pleased. Then he came back and, with open hands, brushed just above Alec’s skin, never truly touching. This sensation was intense and Alec found that it made him arch. It was curious how effective it was: Alec was intoxicated by it, it became the center of his focus.

Magnus moved away again and Alec sighed, collapsing back onto the bed. He didn’t even realize that he had been sitting up, the gravity of Magnus’ hands taunting him and drawing him closer, like a magnet.

Magnus came back with a new texture. It was soft, softer than anything he had ever felt in his life. Magnus moved it up and down his arms and shoulders, over his collarbones, down the center of his chest. It went away too quickly and he whined. Magnus laughed in that same low, rumbling tone.

“Eyes open, Alexander. I need you to drink gorgeous.” Alec obligingly drank the water that was offered to him, slowly. He savored the texture of the smooth water as it passed his lips, never leaving his trance. When Magnus took the water away, he came back with the makeup brush. Alec hadn’t realized that they were so soft before. He closed his eyes again. Everything started to meld together. His limbs were heavy, especially his wrists where they crossed.

The sensations came and went. The softness of the brush. The smooth touches of silk and satin. The warmth of the backs of Mangus’ hands on his neck and face. The rough massage stones that just barely came into contact with his feet. Magnus’ lips and tongue exploring the curves of his weary muscles. Darkness. Peace.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec woke up slowly, the light of the dawn sky falling gently on his face. He felt refreshed and relaxed. He slowly sat up, looking around at the bedroom and noticing a few things his boyfriend had left out for him. He smiled and walked over to the vanity. He washed his face with the ornate bowl and soft washcloth, gasping at the refreshing coolness. Or maybe it was the texture of the cloth. He didn’t know. Both were exquisite. 

He picked up the fragrant cup of tea-- in his favorite mug-- and took a sip. The temperature was perfect and the contrast to the cool water he had washed his face with made him pause to drink it in. He sighed, feeling light and fluffy. He slipped on one of Magnus’ silk kimonos-- because they really were wonderful-- and floated into the living room. Magnus was there, hair down, no makeup, sitting with his legs tucked into the cushions. He was reading.

Alec went to sit beside him. What a wonderful man. He looked over at Magnus’ face, content. The curve of his cheek silhouetted against the sky from the windows surrounding them was almost too beautiful to handle. He loved this man. This stunning, wonderful, extraordinary man. “How are you real? How are you mine?” he whispered reverently. Magnus looked up. His hair was hanging in his eyes, and Alec brushed it back gently, slowly. The movement of his hand, the texture against Magnus’ locks, was fascinating.

Magnus gazed at him fondly. “How are you feeling, darling?”

Alec considered this for a moment. His tongue was heavy in his mouth. His skin was tingling in pleasure. He felt heavy and light. He was… “floaty.” he said, as decisively as he could. It came out in a sigh. Magnus smiled and brushed his hair back. He closed his eyes and moved so that his head was laying in Magnus’ lap. They stayed there for a while.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec came back to himself and sat up, hesitantly moving across the couch and bringing his knees to his chest. Magnus looked over, worried. He took one look and grabbed Alec’s arm, pulling him back towards his chest. He tucked Alec firmly into his side and Alec, despite his best intentions, snuggled in. Magnus was warm and comfortable and a part of him needed this, as much as he wanted to deny it.

“Darling, I didn’t do anything last night that I didn’t absolutely want to do, alright? It wasn’t weird, it wasn’t something you forced me into. It was something I absolutely enjoyed doing and would be willing to do again.” Alec looked away.

“... I didn’t think you’d want to. Because.. It’s not normal. And I know you need me to take care of you and I love doing it and I didn’t want it all to go away. I don’t need it if it’s that or you--”

“--Darling, hush. I don’t care for normal. You’ve never been normal. You’re new and fascinating and I love you for it. I don’t care what you need, I will provide it for you and you won’t lose me for it. The fact that I took care of you this time doesn’t mean that you can’t take care of me next time if that’s what we both need. We’ll figure it out.” He tapped the book against Alec’s leg. It was Alec’s journal. Alec blushed and took the journal carefully. He opened it to see that there were notes in the margins.

Every time he had said something derogatory about his wants, Magnus had written something cute about it. “I know it’s weird” had a bubble cloud above it: “I love weird.” “I don’t want to lose him”: flowers surrounded the words “you couldn’t if you tried.” There were other notes too, notes about what it was that Alec liked, about certain textures, certain movements. In big letters at the top of one page was written “LOW VOICE” in purple ink. A drop of water hit the journal and Alec jumped. He touched his face, and found that his cheeks were wet. He turned his face into Magnus’ robe.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. Magnus squeezed him. “Darling, it was my absolute pleasure.” He looked up at Magnus and kissed him. Magnus pulled back. Alec looked at him in confusion.

“Not right now, my love. Not unless that’s what you really want. Right now, I want to cuddle you and secretly paint your toenails and binge watch f.r.i.e.n.d.s. This wasn’t about sex for me. It was about you.” Alec smiled and snuggled closer into Magnus’ side.

“I don’t know how I got lucky enough to have you, Maggie. There aren’t even words..” 

“Hush, darling. I know. I know. You don’t have to say anything. You are my world, darling, and I got to take you apart and put you back together again. It was my absolute pleasure and privilege to get to know how you work, how you react.” Alec found himself falling back into a trance and jolted.

“Maggie if you keep using that tone of voice I’m going to go under again.” Magnus just laughed and ran his hand through Alec’s hair, scratching his scalp and-- oh. “Mags, darling. That will definitely send me back in like, point two seconds. As much as I loved doing that, it takes forever to come out of it and I really want to see Monica and Chandler trying to hide their relationship from the others, you said that it was the next episode and--” Magnus stopped him from rambling with a chaste kiss.

“Alright, darling. Drink your tea, and we can start.” With a snap of his fingers, the theme song was playing and Alec had more hot tea in his hands. He smiled. He couldn’t think of anything more perfect than this: it was proven that their relationship was more than sex to Magnus, Alec was accepted for who he was, and… “stop it.” He jumped as Magnus’ finger poked his side. He looked over, puzzled.

“This doesn’t need to be a moment. No big life-altering realizations or cheesy love confessions. It’s simple. You and me, watching television at dawn on the couch. That’s it. No more thinking.” 

No more thinking. Alec liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! This idea just wouldn't go away! Leave me a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed and have a lovely day, darlings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, I don't own it.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, I love talking with you. I'm always up for prompts, but I can't guarantee they'll get filled-- at least not immediately. I love writing in this fandom, but I've got to be in the right mood to make it work.
> 
> Also, I have no beta, so if you see something, please let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> ❤ thanks for reading ❤


End file.
